


Everything I did was for you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Yep.
Relationships: Peeves/Peter Pettigrew
Series: Peteeves (Peter Pettigrew/Peeves) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095938





	Everything I did was for you

Our tale begins in one of Hogwarts' many secret rooms. After promising to stop running away from his problems, Peeves the poltergeist is trying to smooth things over with his ex boyfriend Peter Pettigrew.

Peter told him, "I understand that you're angry with me and you have every right to be so because I know I shouldn't have lied to you; but I just want you to know that I did it for you. Everything I did was for you."

Peeves muttered, "Really?"

Peter nodded and sighed. "I will admit that it was lousy of me to lie to you like that, but I was only trying to protect you and well, to tell you the truth I didn't want to ruin what we ha... had."

Peeves replied, "Yeah, well not telling me has done the same though. But Petey... I think I might be willing to give this another shot as long as there's no more lies between us that is."

Peter smiled. "Deal."


End file.
